I love you, I love you not
by iwantliquidluck
Summary: The pranks all started when Hermione went to the Burrow to spend the rest of her holidays. But the pranks lasted even until they all started their new year at Hogwarts and Hermione gets a bit  a lot  too involved in it...and so does Fred.
1. Arrival at The Burrow

**Chapter 1 – Arrival at The Burrow**

**(Author's note: This was like the first fanfiction I did...and the latest I posted, lol. I spent quite some time on it. I started on this like...I forgot when. Few months back? And I've kinda got the plot for the next few chapters but I just haven't typed them out yet. I will, very soon though. I'm half-done with chapter 2.)**

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Hermione merrily waved goodbye to her parents as she stepped out of her house, lugging her enormous trunk along, and made her way to The Burrow. She'd gotten Ron's letter, inviting her to stay at his house for the last two weeks of the summer holidays, but she'd written back saying that she could only stay for the last week and a half (her parents wanted her to stay with them for a while more). Hermione also knew that Harry was at The Burrow already (he'd gone there half a week ago).

Green flames shot up in the fireplace as Hermione reached The Burrow, by means of Floo Powder. She immediately set her trunk down, arm aching from carrying the overly-heavy luggage (inside were many thick books, quills, bottles of ink, rolls of parchments, robes, many changes of clothes, and many more things). Hermione spotted Ron and Harry sitting on Ron's couch, heads low and apparently discussing something very important. Hermione cleared her throat loudly and both heads turned.

"Hermione!" Ron's eyes lit up, practically leaped off the couch, and hugged her. Harry followed suit. Hermione hugged both of them back, smiling widely.

"Could you two help me to carry this trunk up to my room, please? It's dreadfully heavy!" Hermione pleaded.

"Sure," Harry answered, a distracted look still in his green eyes.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly concerned.

"We were just discussing some…very important matters," Ron replied curtly for Harry, his face suddenly darkening.

"Deciding how to get back at Fred and George, to be honest," Harry added, eyes narrowing.

"What'd they do this time?" Hermione asked, chuckling.

"Well, when I came, I was greeted with an exceptionally warm greeting from the two of them. Splashed Flaming Firewhiskey all over me, they did. Claimed it was 'by accident'," Harry started, and Hermione could hear the frustration in his voice.

"And it was bloody obvious it wasn't on accident! I mean, who would stand at a fireplace for about an hour, just chatting and chatting and when someone shows up in the fireplace, they conveniently decide to drink the untouched Flaming Firewhiskey that's been in their hands for the past hour, and 'accidentally' spill it?" Ron growled.

"**And** during dinner, they put weird little worms in Ron's and my soup. If we hadn't seen the soup shaking as if there was something inside, we would've gulped down those Warty Worms and ended up with warts **all over**!" Harry almost shouted.

Hermione found herself laughing more and more as Harry and Ron described, rather heatedly, how Fred and George barged in whenever they had a personal conversation (they found several Extendable Ears in their room after that), how the toilet bowl was strangely enchanted (and Harry and Ron were convinced that this was Fred and George's doing even though they weren't allowed to use magic outside of school) so that when the user sat on it, water would suddenly spray upwards in a jet, and Harry and Ron rattled on with a seemingly endless list of what the twins did to them in the half-week Harry was there.

"Okay, I get it, you can stop now," Hermione suddenly spoke up, tears of laughter rolling down her face, and Harry and Ron seemed to notice her for the first time.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked angrily, brows furrowed.

"Yeah, why don't you try puking uncontrollably for 7 hours?" Harry agreed.

"Oh come off it already! I just arrived and I'm considerably hungry!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Alright, alright. We'll show you to your room, give you some snacks, and you have **got** to help us work out some solutions, okay?" Harry gave in.

"Since you're the smartest, anyway," Ron added.

"Yes, I will. Now would you two please help with my trunk?" Hermione asked, smile still plastered on her face after laughing so much.

"**Wait, wait, wait!**" Hermione suddenly gasped, halting in her tracks when they had reached the landing outside the guest room, which was to be the room she had to stay in at the Burrow.

"What is it?" Harry asked irritably.

"How long have you two been waiting for me on the couch downstairs?" Hermione asked slowly, trying to think.

"About an hour?" Ron replied. His face suddenly contorted into one of shock and realization, "…And that's more than enough time for Fred and George to set up some traps in your room…"

"You're kidding," Harry said, eyes widening and immediately putting Hermione's trunk on the ground.

"Ok, we'll kick open the door and stand back. On the count of three. 1…2…3!" Ron shouted the '3' and all three of them kicked the door of the guest room open. The door swung inwards. Nothing happened.

The three of them waited for several seconds. Still nothing happened. Deciding it was relatively safe to glance inside, Ron stepped up to the entrance of the room, scanned the room, and stepped inside. A loud splash came soon after that, and a drenched Ronald came out, seething with fury.

"I. Will. **Get them for this**!" he roared, looking rather ridiculous, seeing as how he was completely drenched, his hair was over his eyes, and, well, he looked ridiculous.

Harry had to stifle a laugh and Hermione was looking away, fearing that if she looked at Ron again, she would burst out laughing. She didn't want to face his wrath.

At that moment, Fred and George came out of their room (which happened to be on the same level as the guest room) and put on an exaggerated look of concern when they saw Ron.

"Aw, what's happened to little Ronnie?" Fred cooed.

"Gotten himself a bit wet, has he? Best to let mummy dry him up a bit!" George grinned, and both the twins advanced towards him, sniggering.

"**YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!**" Ron bellowed, angrily pushing away the hair from his eyes.

"Geez, calm down, Ronnie," Fred said, again looking exaggeratingly concerned.

Ron took a deep breath and ignored the two of them.

"Let's just get in ok?" he muttered, heaving up Hermione's heavy trunk and putting it down in the guest room.

Two hours later, the three of them were chatting excitedly, and quite quietly (even though they had double-checked the room for any hidden Extendable Ears), about how they were going to get Fred and George back.

They'd each suggested many, many effective pranks (at least about 7 each), and after spending another hour discussing which ones they should use, they settled on just using all of them.

At dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged sneaky grins and each took their place at the table: one of them beside Fred, one of them between the twins, and one of them beside George. Harry sat in between them, Ron sat beside George, and Hermione took her place beside Fred.

"Mum, pass the potatoes, will you? Thanks," Ron said as Mrs Weasley passed her youngest son the bowl of mashed potatoes, "Woops!"

Ron tilted the bowl and a dollop of mashed potatoes landed on George's lap. The twin glared at his younger brother.

"Sorry," Ron said innocently, putting the bowl back.

"No problem at all, really, I'll just help you finish off that chicken. You won't be able to finish it anyway," George added, stealing a piece of chicken from Ron's plate. Ron pretended to look upset, but he couldn't help but grin as George took a bite from the chicken.

George immediately stood up, ran to the bathroom, and the people seated around the table grimaced as they all heard loud, retching sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Poor Georgie, must've had some stomach upsets," Ron pulled an exaggerated sad face and continued eating his dinner (except for the chicken).

Hermione initiated stage 2 of the plan, right after dessert (and when everybody except Fred had gone).

"Well, I'm off to bed," she sighed, before Fred left the table.

"I'm going too!" Harry added hurriedly, standing up immediately.

Hermione glared at him as he approached her. "I'll see you up!"

"Thank you, Harry, but I am perfectly capable of walking up the stairs myself!" Hermione hissed.

"I was just trying to be helpful! Don't need to get so worked up!" Harry retorted.

"Worked up? I'm just trying to prevent us from facing the wrath of…" Hermione trailed off, acting to still sound angry.

"You guys alright..?" Ron asked timidly.

Hermione glanced at him. "Fine."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh. Fine, are we? And who was the one writing to me, saying you wanted to come over as soon as possible so you could see me again? And who's the one who's suddenly avoiding me all of a sudden?"

"**Will you shut up?**" Hermione shouted, glaring daggers at Harry.

"What's going on between you two?" Ron asked angrily, forcing his way between them, and blocking Fred from getting up from his seat and leaving.

"Nothing that **you** should be concerned about!" Harry growled.

"Now don't you bring Ronald into this!" Hermione continued.

"Bringing Ronald into this? I'm asking him to mind his own bloody business!" Harry almost screamed.

"And by doing so, he'll get more curious! Can't you just keep a secret?" Hermione bellowed.

"Can't **I** just keep a secret? You almost got us found out last year after I finished my Quidditch match!"

"That's because I didn't know Fred would still be around! How was **I** supposed to know?" Hermione screamed back.

"You could've just not done anything at all! You could've waited till we were back in the Common Room! If Fred had found out, he would've told George and Ron and we'd probably not be here by now!" Harry continued, voice starting to get hoarse from all the shouting.

"Um…I'll just be leaving now…" Fred spoke up, rather awkwardly, for the first time, getting ready to stand up and leave.

Hermione rounded on Fred. "So because of Fred, it's my fault now? It's **Fred's** bloody fault!" Hermione pointed at Fred, glaring furiously at him.

"Hey-what the-!" Fred looked utterly shocked and confused.

"Because of **you**, you little **prat**, I've got this idiot blaming **me** when it's **all your fault**!" Hermione delivered a powerful blow to Fred's shin and he yelped in pain. Hermione whipped around and stormed up the stairs, Harry and Ron running after her, desperate looks on their faces.

Fred sat on his chair, nursing the wound on his leg, muttering, "Bloody girls…how more scary can they get?"

Up in the guest room, Harry, Ron and Hermione were laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"Did you hear how he yelped?" Ron asked, rolling on the floor with laughter.

"And how simply **pathetic** he sounded?" Harry added, also hiccupping in laughter.

"And we've got so much more up our sleeves!" Hermione laughed, clutching her stomach and still laughing.

The next day, Harry and Ron decided to go out for some fresh air, leaving Hermione in her room, studying. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and in stepped, or rather, limped, Fred. Hermione immediately contorted her face into a furious one.

"Didn't you learn your manners? Ever heard of knocking?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh and I suppose kicking someone in the leg is dreadfully polite?" Fred asked quietly but dangerously, his eyes narrowed into angry slits as he slowly limped forward.

"That was payback!" Hermione retorted angrily, slamming shut her book on Transfiguration.

"For something I have no idea on doing? Sure," Fred snarled, "Let's see how **you** like it, getting beaten up for doing nothing at all."

Hermione put her book down and stood up, almost as tall as Fred. "Well in case you haven't noticed, **you're** the one who's limping, and **I** was the one who put you in such a state in the first place!"

In no time at all, Fred pulled out a strange, bird-like contraption (it had a rather sharp 'beak') from his pocket, gave it a flick, and it shot forward with tremendous speed.

"**OW**!" Hermione yelled as the tiny object hit her leg several times, with much force. When it threatened to hit her the 17th time, she snatched up the thing, hurled it at Fred, and laughed as it hit his face.

As Fred hurried to catch it as it circled around his face, he stumbled backwards into Hermione's stack of books, knocked it over, and he himself fell down with a painful shriek as he landed on the small bird-like object and crushed it.

"My books!" Hermione gasped, dashing forward and began stacking them one on top of the other, in alphabetical order.

"My back," Fred groaned, still lying on the floor, eyes shut tight with pain.

After stacking her books, Hermione turned to the red-haired twin with an exasperated sigh. "Oh do get up, won't you? It's your own fault. And I'm trying to study!"

"MY fault? You threw the bloody Basilisk Bird at me!" Fred summed up his strength to retort.

"Basilisk bird?" Hermione repeated, raising her brow in a questioning manner.

"The thing that just assaulted you, the thing that hit me in the face, by you, and the thing I think I just fell on. George and I decided to call it that. Rather nasty thing, it is," Fred explained, his face still scrunched up in a pained expression.

"Oh. Well, anyway, I have to study. Could you please leave? And bring that foul bird with you, too," Hermione told him curtly as she turned to open her Transfigurations book again.

At this, Fred struggled to get up, his face dull with dismay when he saw his Basilisk Bird on the ground, crushed and pretty mangled. He turned to look at Hermione and scowled, "Notice that whenever you're around, I get injured?"

"Yes I do, in fact. Therefore it would be better if you left me alone, with some peace and quiet to study. I don't intend to fail Professor McGonagall's class, you know," Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, not looking up from her textbook.

"Insensitive little bookworm," Fred uttered as he limped out the door (one hand on his back and the other clenched around the Basilisk Bird), though he didn't realize Hermione heard it, and the next thing he knew, he was held against the wall at wand-point.

"Whatever, jinx me if you want, you'd get expelled anyway," Fred said indifferently as the furious brunette pointed her wand right between his eyes and, with her other hand, held him down against the wall by his shoulder.

Hermione, still seething, stowed her wand and let go of him. Fred smirked and started to make his way out.

"Oh no you don't," Hermione snarled as she grabbed Fred's shoulder, turned him to face her, and with her free hand threw a fierce punch to his left cheek.

"MERLIN'S BEARD OF PEEVE'S GRANDFATHER! ARE YOU MAD?" Fred yelled, his shout sounding a bit strange because half his mouth was swollen.

"That's for calling me an insensitive little bookworm. We're equal now," Hermione growled, eyes still narrowed with anger.

"Yeah, I was wrong in calling you that. You're actually an insensitive, violent, crazy prick!" Fred snapped.

"**FRED WEASLEY, YOU LITTLE-**" Hermione started saying heatedly, her fists clenched by her sides. But she was interrupted when Harry and Ron entered her room, looking utterly flabbergasted at the scene that greeted them: Hermione, looking more angry than when she punched Draco in their third year and looking ready to scream _Avada Kedavra_ at someone, and Fred, who looked like he'd just gotten badly beaten up by a Death Eater.

"Er…what's going on here?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione, speechless due to the anger constricting her throat, simply turned and walked back to her seat in a huff. Fred did exactly the same thing, stomping out of the room and back to his own, slamming the door as he entered his own room.

Harry and Ron cast worried glances at each other. They gently closed the door and sat next to Hermione.

"Hermione, what just happened?" Ron asked hesitantly, as if afraid that Hermione would burst out in anger. He knew her well enough that if she got too angry, she would start blaming anyone and everyone whom she came into contact with.

"Why don't you ask that good-for-nothing, vile brother of yours? I can't **believe** it! Calling me names like that! And he blames it on **me**! What a stupid, mental, useless thing! All I did was…" And Hermione carried on and on about what Fred did to her, her face turning redder with every word she said.

"…And then YOU two came in and here I am now!" Hermione ended, panting slightly.

"How dare he do that…Harry? Change of plans. We're attacking them with full force!" Ron declared, standing up for emphasis.

"I second that!" Harry agreed, also standing up.

"Hermione, let's get started!" Ron said, snatching up some parchment and quills from her desk.

"Get started with what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"The grand plan of course!" Harry and Ron answered in unison, looking at her as if she should've known that all along.


	2. The Grand Plan

**Chapter 2 – The Grand Plan**

For the rest of the day until dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in a circle around a big piece of rolled-out parchment, which on it displayed scrawls of different stages of the whole Grand Plan.

"We'd been discussing about the Grand Plan even before you came, so we've got some of it figured out already," Harry explained to Hermione when she asked what it was.

So far, they've planned out, in detail, stages 1 to 3. They figured they could plan out the rest at a later time.

"Ok guys, time to get stage 1 started!" Harry announced. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement, looks of sheer determination on their faces.

Hermione entered Fred and George's room, trying to look as remorseful as she could.

"Where's Fred?" Hermione demanded, rather loudly.

George was lying on his bed, obviously sleeping. But he woke up when Hermione came into the room.

"Bloody…can't a guy get some sleep around here?" George asked, still dazed and half-asleep.

"Not till I find Fred. Now where is he?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Alright, alright, calm down," George grumbled, sitting up. He looked around the room. "I reckon he's out in the yard practicing Quidditch."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Can't you see that his broom, club and bludger are gone?" George muttered, still rather asleep.

"Oh. Right." Hermione said, a bit astonished and amazed by how George could tell where his brother was just by looking around the room. "But then again," Hermione thought, "They're twins."

Hermione exited the room, still trying to look regretful. George slumped back into his bed and fell asleep.

Hermione headed out into the yard and saw Fred on his broom, flying around and whacking the bludger that was enchanted to fly in all sorts of directions, but always towards the person on the broom, so that one person could practice hitting it without needing another person to hit it back. Despite her state of fury towards the Weasley twin, she had to admit, he was quite good at his place as beater in the Quidditch team.

Once Hermione walked into the yard, Fred noticed her and scowled. "Well if it isn't the little prick!"

Hermione fought the urge to grab her wand and enchant the bludger to hit Fred square in the ribs. "We need to talk," she said simply, waiting as Fred descended and dismounted his broom, holding the bludger under his right arm and his broom and club in the other. The bludger, Hermione noticed, had gone completely still once Fred held it.

"About what?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"I'm…" Hermione drew a deep breath. As much as she didn't want to say what she was about to say, she knew she had to, since it was part of the plan anyway. "I'm sorry. About just now. I didn't mean to punch you. I just got…caught up in the moment."

Fred didn't say anything, though Hermione thought she heard him mutter under his breath, "Heard you had a reputation of doing that since you were in third year."

After several seconds of awkward silence, Fred said, "It still hurts. Bad." Fred indicated his cheek. It wasn't swollen anymore, but Hermione could still see it was sore.

"Sorry…" Hermione tried her best at a sincere tone of voice and worried look on her face.

Another minute of silence.

"Look, I'm really sorry ok? It's just, I was really angry because of everything that's happening right now. There's problems with Harry, and I've got to study for first-term exams, and I was just so angry just now that I had to…I had to vent it. And I'm really, really sorry." Hermione burst out in a string of words.

"Fine." Fred suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked that he had forgiven her so easily.

"Wasn't your fault. Let's just let bygones be bygones." Fred continued, rather curtly.

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Fred," she said, making sure to sound as relieved as she should be.

Fred managed a half-smile and walked back inside the house, bringing his Quidditch equipment with him.

Once he was out of sight, Hermione smirked and she too walked back into the house and up to the guest room.

"It's done," Hermione announced once she entered the guest room and closed the door behind her. Harry and Ron, who had been awaiting her return, were still sitting on the floor and chatting.

"That was fast," Harry observed, shocked but yet triumphant.

"Yeah, he accepted it pretty quick," Hermione agreed, smiling cheerily.

"I expected he'd take at least a day or two!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, stage 1's completed!" Harry said, clapping his hands together, "Now we just have to get started on stage 2…" A look of reluctance flashed upon his face. Stage 2 was a complicated stage. It involved continuing to set Fred up, and play small pranks on him and insist that it was on accident. And they had to do it in such a way that he wouldn't suspect that they did it.

Ron noticed that Harry was reluctant. "Oh come on, Harry, we can do this. We've done so many things in the past years!" Ron encouraged him.

Harry nodded, and a determined look once again shone on his face.

"Alright, Hermione, we're off!" Ron said loudly the next day.

"Ok, hurry back!" Hermione replied, also at the top of her lungs, but not very obviously.

Hermione smirked as Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley left for Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Hermione had already gotten hers, and this was all part of the plan for stage 2.

Hermione headed back up to her room and took out her Potions book. But, for once, Hermione Granger took out a book not to read or study, but to play a prank with.

Once Hermione heard the door of the twins' room open and close, and heard their loud, laughing tones slowly descend the stairs, Hermione jumped up and left her room.

When she reached the staircase, she pretended to be engrossed in reading her book as she walked down the stairs. The moment the twins had reached ground level, she let out a sharp yelp and threw the book out of her hands.

"**Ow!**" Fred yelled. The thick book had hit him. He stood there for a few seconds, rubbing the back of his head.

"You alright, mate?" George asked, not bothering to mask his amusement at what just happened. Fred jabbed his elbow into his twin's ribs but George continued laughing.

Hermione rushed down the stairs, looking concerned and flustered.

"Oh no! Did it hit any of you?" Hermione asked as she reached the ground level, looking from Fred, to George, and back to Fred again.

"Bloody obvious, isn't it?" Fred muttered darkly, glaring at her.

"I'm so sorry! I was walking down the stairs and reading and I didn't look where I was going and I tripped and the book just slipped out of my hands and-" Hermione began.

"S'alright." Fred cut her off, still looking annoyed.

"But it must've hurt so much! I'm terribly sorry!" Hermione continued.

"No hard feelings, Hermione! My dear brother here needed a bit of waking up. Look how sharp he is after getting maimed by your book!" George assured her brightly.

Hermione shot him a sharp look and he shut up.

Hermione turned her gaze back to Fred and fought the urge to laugh. "Look, you may even get a swell! And it'll be really obvious!"

"Look, I'm fine. George and I've dealt with these kinds of stuff before, considering we experiment on new and improved pranks," Fred said firmly, "Come on, George."

Fred yanked George by the arm and dragged him away.

Hermione bent down, picked up her book, and walked away triumphantly.

"So how'd it go?" Ron asked anxiously later in the afternoon, after getting their school supplies.

"Great," Hermione responded with a grin. Then it slowly turned into a concerned frown. "Although…my book may have been damaged. Look," Hermione thrust the book into Ron's hands, "The corner's been folded a bit!"

Harry rolled his eyes, though he wasn't annoyed. "Oh come on, Hermione, it was for a good cause!"

"I guess you're right," Hermione said, her grin coming back onto her face. She took the book back from Ron and placed it neatly on top of a stack of books nearby.

"By the way…" she said, narrowing her eyes, "I noticed something today. I think…I think they _know_ that we're doing this on purpose."

"What? How could they know?" Harry asked, startled.

"Well firstly, they're notorious pranksters, I'm sure they would figure it out. Secondly, Fred gave me a really, really angry look after I went down for the book. It was just like…he knew, you know?" Hermione tried to explain.

"Um…yeah, I guess. So what do we do now?" Ron asked.

"Well I doubt we should carry on. _We_ could get hurt in this if – I mean – _when_ they decide to counter-attack!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So…we give up? We surrender?" Harry asked, widening his eyes.

At that moment, the door to the room burst open and Fred and George stood in the doorway. Their faces held expressions that were a mixture of satisfaction and anger.

"We got you this time," Fred said dangerously.

"So, doing all that on purpose, eh? Fine. You asked for it," George narrowed his eyes.

"Asked for what?" Hermione asked boldly.

"Oh you'll see…you'll see," Fred said with a smirk.

The twins turned and went back into their room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances with each other.

Great. The remaining days of the holidays would not be good.


End file.
